x descison descions descion? x
by iamsoawesome
Summary: Set after the war, The golden trio amongst others return to their eight year at hogwarts. Hermione is currently dating Ron, but is that gonna last? Blaise gets a sudden interest for the muggleborn girl. and draco? more inside, please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOW :) so.. this is my first fic, pretty much. i've triede before, but given up, half way trough, i have been looking for a fic like this on, but, when i couldn't fine any i decided to try myself, give it a chance and please rewiew to let me know how im doing.**

**btw. sorry about bad language im not very good at english :D**

**the main caracter is hermione, with different paring such as: dramione, blaise/hermione, ron/hermione and more :) no she will not be a slut, she just need some looove :) rated t of safety :) its in there eight year at hogwarts, where they are returned to after the war :)**  
**thoug it starts the summer before :)**

**disclaimer: dont own harry potter, but you propely already guessed that ;-) **

_' i couldent belive him, i was so sick of fighting him over everythingt, i need to get away from here '  
_she sighed, sitting in her and ginnys room at the weasleys, decided to get out.

walking down the streets of london thinking that thoug she loved Ron with all of her heart, she was so sick of the constant fighting. the first few monts after the war it was like cloud 9,  
but lately, it has been going down the hill, always nagging at each other, yes, it had been chemistry ones, but now they acted like they have been married for years, maybe they just needed a break. she hadn't really been with any other boys then Ron, her short fling with Viktor, and her dating Anthony goldsteing for a little time back in fifth year.

she turned the street, down to a smaller opening, and looked at a bar. she shrugged  
_' why not, i can get hammered if i want to, im nearly 18 '  
_she entered the pup, and went straight to the bar, feeling a little eyed, but didn't gave it a second thougt.

"one butt- one beer please " she smiled at the bartender about her age. she remebered it was a muggle bar.  
" in a second miss " he gave her a charming smile, and her heart skipped a little beat.  
" now why are you here alone on a night like this, such a pretty girl as you should be in a company much greater, then a lot of hungry men, eating you with their eyes " the bartender said, placing the beer in front of her.

she blushed. and looked around, to surprisingly see that alot of the men was looking at her.  
she knew she wasn't ugly, and even thoug she had change a little over the summer, she wouldn't call herself pretty and there was a lot of other womens in the room, so why, she didn't quite get.  
" oh, well.. my better company, got a little boring" she said, giving him a smile  
" oh i see '' he let out a little chukle and left to serve another customer.

she took a sip of her beer and turned to look around the room.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" you have got to be kidding me! " he said and trew his card on the table.  
" blaise you killing me " he laugh a little and took the rest of his beer.

" ey' matys, theres a rather hot beuty at the bar " Jason said returning from the bathroom.  
everyone turned to look at the direction he pointed with his tump.  
long honey brown curly waves falling perfect around her back, and for the looks of it, a very decent body to. " dips " blaise called out and jumped of his seat"  
" no fair " tony murmered.  
" dont worry lad, she'll come running to any one of us after she have spent a minute with blaise, and i for one will happyli keep her safe for his nasty finger " Draco said, keeping in a laugh.

" oh screw you " blaise said walking to the bar.

**this is just the begining :) let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be out soon :) critissisum is well taken :D **  
**tihi.. looooove Awesomeness :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like the first chapter? :) please review, and it will be better, i just have to get in to the story first :) give it a chance. **

"Blaise? " Hermione said witch shock in her eyes, almost choking at her beer.  
" oh i see you know each other, then il be back later hermione " the bartender wich have returned said, and went of to somewhere.  
" oh well if it isn't granger herself in all her might, but what are you doing in a sleesy pup, like this, drinking and flirting with the bartender?"  
He smirked " this is to good "  
Hermione didn't say anything, she was still a little confused over that Blaise Zabini, just cought her, being not very Hermione, well not very Hermione as she wanted people to se her "

"does weaselbee and potty know you here? or maybe they are here with you? " he looked around with a teasing smirk on his face. Hermione shaked out of it.  
" oh buz of blaise, what is it to you anyway, stay out of my buisness " blaise laughed " you know i like a fiesty girl granger, and talking about type of women i like, when did you grow up to be such an attracive one at that? "  
" please Zabini, i really dont need this right now, will you please leave me alone? " she turned around and looked in the direction of the sweet bartender, wich name by the way was James.

" as you wish my love " he said blowing her a kiss, and went back to his table.

" oh she rejected you so soon zabini " Draco laughed.

" No.. - well yes, but listen you wont believe this that oh so beuty of yours happens to be no other then miss goody-two-shoes mudblod granger "  
_' a very fine mudblod granger ' _  
" are you serious? " theodore nott spit out, with half of hes drink. " oh thanks for the shower nott, and yes i am very serious indeed, and she seems to be very alone and very depressed, maybe theres trouble in paradise"

" oh bloody hell! that freaking fantastic " Draco said laughing.  
" i do very much need to see that " he said standing up, and moving towards the bar.

hermione was just turning around to look a very very silver blond man moving towards her.  
" oh please god no " she stifent up. " Malfoy save it, i was just about to leave anyway " She said trowing down the last of her tird beer, and standing up (a little shaky, considering they went down pretty fast).

" No need to rush on my account granger, i just came to see with my own eyes, that you were acctually misbehaving " he smirked.  
" i do no such thing of that sort malfoy, im an almost grown women, and i have all the rights in the world to drink ones in awhile when i fell like it, now if you will please excuse me "  
she said trying to move past him, when he blocked her way standing in front of her.

"oh, and weasel is okay with that? taken you barely can handle it, seeing you all shaking from sides to sides? " he grinned  
"so maybe i had a little to much, its none you damn buisness, and its certenly not Ron's either"  
"godbye draco" she turned to the bartender "james, it was very nice talking to you, give me a call sometime" she gestured, pushed a mobing draco away and moved to the exit. stumbeling over the little step out.  
_' smooth Hermione smooth '_ she tought to herself tumbeling trough the night hours.

Read and Review my dears :)

- Awesomenes :x


	3. Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a little longer then the previousley, i hope you like :)  
Btw. Dumbeldoor, snape, fred, and a lot of the other arent dead, you'll find out along the way, when i do :) **

So Hermione and Ron was getting along much better, they have had a little break, and both spent time with other people. Hermione a week with James, in his parents beach house, he turned out to be quite the catch, but still she loved Ron, And Ron was just messing around with whom ever was willing, then just a week before semester starts they had gotten together again, and everything went wonderfull.

"oh Ginny, i cant wait to go back, how i have missed hogwarts! " Hermione squeeled  
when her and her best girl friends, was walking from the car to paron 9½ (iknow it is't 9½ but well pretend it is :D )  
" me to, and with the war over its gonna be rockin' " she laughed. and Hermione joined in.  
" whats so funny? " Harry said when he and Ron walked up besides them, Ron slipping his hand in Hermiones. " Oh nothing really, were just excetid to get back, that all " Ginny smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. " oh yeah, me to " harry nodded, and they went trough the wall.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" oh jesus Pansy, get a grip okay " Draco said, pushing her off, of him. alreade sitting in the train.  
" you'll never get a guy, being so needy " pansy pouted  
" but i dont want any guy drakie, i want you and i just missed you "  
same moment she finished, the door swung open and Blaise along Theodore smiling faces came to look " eyy lad " Blaise said giving Draco a man hug as he stod up and then sat down opposite of Draco, Theo nodded, slaping Dracos hand " Draco, Pansy good to se you " and sat down next to Blaise.  
" long time no see Theo " Draco added. " you disapeard after the night at blue ravens, where have you been all summer? "  
" oh you know, my parents have a house in italy, and the italian girls cant enough om my british accent " he laughed, high fiving blaise. pansy giggled.  
" well that sounds interesting " draco yawned " but im am oh so tired, so i thing i will find my way to the heads capin" he stod up and bowed " gentlemen, lady if you will excuse me "  
He grinned and left the capin.

" asshole " it surpricingly came from pansy, Blaise made big eyes " who pee'd on you cereal this morning panse? "  
Pansy looked at him with a ' haha thats so "funny".. ' look.  
" im just so sick of him, haven't i allways been there for him? knowing him since forever, and yet i am the only girl he will have nothing to do with, what so ever "  
Blaise smiled akward " Listen pans - "  
" well not since the night after the yule ball any way, but you know i could have so many guys, but he know that he is the one i want, why does he haft to be so stubborn!"  
true Pansy wasn't ugly anymore, but i still think theres limited to the boys she can have, she already been with half the school, and the most guys just see her as a easy F*ck.

" im sorry guys, i think i will go sit with Jennifer and some of the girls, you clearly have no idea what i am talking about, later " she blew them kisses and left.  
" i really dont get girls " Theo statet " and we will never learn to " Blaise added.

x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x

" so im gonna go figure out the who the new head boy is, im thinking something along either Anthony Golstein or Mason windergitt? " Hermione smiled, kissing Ron the cheek, and leaving the two redheads and her bestfriend behind.

but none of the above was to meet Hermione's gaze when she open the door to the heads capin _' woderfuel .. ' _she slided in closing the door behind her, and sitting opposit to him.  
" Granger " he nodded with a playful smirk on his face.  
" Malfoy " She said with utterly disgust on hers. " glad to see how happy you are to see me "  
" im truly sorry to dissapoint you Malfoy, but i think you have misunderstod something, im am very far from happy to see you " she said stiffly without even looking at him, just waitig for the arrivel of Professer Mcgonagall.  
" that was below the waist there Granger, it truly hurt " he said laughing.  
" oh wait i forgot what i dirty little muggleborn spas you were, and that i really dont give a sh*t about you, im just cant seem to lie to be friendly to you, not my fault im just a very bad liar " he said harshly

" oh really, i would have never guessed, since you manage to be a death eater on the grounds of hogwarts, being the reason that dumbeldoor almost died you pattetic little ferret boy! " and both of them now stod face to face with wand out pointing at the opposite  
" How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little mudblood, you have no idea the things lies behind that " Draco answered with so much anger, thoug Hermione thougt she spottet a bit of hurt somewhere in his eyes.

The door slid open once again and the Professor entered " Mr Malfoy, Mrs Granger! what on earth are you doing lower them wands imidiatily! " none of them obeyed " NOW! or i will personally be in charge of your head boy and girl priviliged taking from you, maybe you werent the right people at all for this job!"  
" with all due respect professor " Hermione said, stil pointing her wand at Draco.

" im not saying anything about you judging, im am very proud to be the new head girl, but i dont know what was going trough your bloody mind when you decided to pair me up with none other then Draco Malfoy"

" oh thank you Granger, cause this is all play and fun for me " he said offended and looked at the Professor " but she is right professor, what was going trough your bloody mind? " they had both slowly lowered their wands

" Listen we knew there was a risk at pairing the two of you up together, but we also thougt that maybe you were grown so much, that you could actually behave now that the war is over, and if not i can se no reason for you to continue as head girl and head boy, ill leave you to figure that out " she said in a strict tone and left them to be alone ones againg.

they both stood in a moment when Hermione spoke " soo.. Ceasefire for now? "  
Draco looked at her " That will be over my dead body... "

REVIIIIIEW :D

- awesooooomeness


	4. Chapter 4

**so far it hasn't been really good, but trust me, it will be, just keep reading, if you have acctally stayed with me til this chapter :) and i have also notice the million of spelling errors, sorry :( **

" I just cant belive she choose him? i honestly thought that Mcgonagall was smarter then that? i mean C'moon!" Hermione said walking from dinner, to the Gryffindors common room.

" oh yeah, and now i haft to spend awful lot of time with him, not enough with that we haft to do all those dutiest, we haft to share a dorm! " Harry laid a comforting hand on her back.

" dont worry 'mione, its probely not as bad as you think, and i dont think you'll even notice him, its not like you haft to be there all awaken hours " Hermione lighten up a little " true, and besides, im not gonna let that ruin my last year at hogwarts, i think i will go get settle in, and ill se you guys tomorrow" she smiled, letting Harry and Ginny pass them by and continue towards the Gryffindor Dorm.

"okay now 'Mione, if that ferret, just as much as lay a finger on you? you'll tell me, and he wont live to see another day" Hermione let out a giggle.  
" Dont worry Ron i can handle myself " She said smiling a sincere loving smile.  
" i know, just sayin' thats all " he said, looking a bit over protective, yet embarres in his own very Ron way. " hmm.. iknow babe, and i love you for that " she smiled and kissed him

he returned the kiss, and it was a long deep passionate kiss, then they broke it of and went their separate ways.

" Hermione how great to see you, long time no see ey' ? " blaise shot her a charming glance and looked toward the stairs " Drake mrs. Granger have arrived! " he shouted, and turned to look at Hermione again " we were just cheking out the fine new chambers you and drake has gotten your hands on, drink? " he looked questioning at the fire wiskey he had been pouring for him an Draco and gestured

"no, i rather not.. " she said, trying to sound defending, but really she was to tired, to give a damn. _'great, blaise gets to se it before me .. " _  
she looked around at the rather nice room, with a tall celing, and big windows out to a balcony, there was a fireplace, two couches in a golden beige, with green pillows with silver stripes, and red pillows with gold stripes. a painting of the four founders of Hogwarts, a little table over at the windows, with a game of wizard chez, made of marble on. a beutiful flower decoration. two very comfortable looking armchairs, a bookshelf, and then back to were blaise stod, where the wonderfuel room went together with a small but nice kitchen, with a kind of bar with the tall chairs along.

" So hows it with you and weasle? " he asked sounding surprisingly interested.

" small talking now r' we? " she looked at him raising a brow " anyhow its none of your buisness, but it going just fine, like walking on roses "

"oh" he said like he wasn't expecting that. " because you see, as i remember? last time i saw you, it was more like walking on torns then roses "

"oh but you see blaise, every relationship has there ups and downs, you must know that considering you and Draco have been going on for awhile now" she smirked and left with a "Godnight Zabini"

just missing Hermione, Draco went out from his new bedroom, with a wide smile.  
" mate this is bloody terrific, i love it " he went down the stairs to take the fire wiskey Blaise had poured, then looked at Blaise who had a grin on his face " what so funny? "

" oh Granger just told me that i would know how relationships are cause im in on with you, love " he laughed. thoug Draco just looked horrified  
" she called us faggets? "  
he drew his wand " easy man, she was just kidding, i poked her first "  
Draco shaked his head " stupid mudblod "

x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x

a week had passed by, and none big problems had aroused.

when she awoke, Hermione was pleased to see that Draco already had headed of to breakfeast, and after a long shower she also made her way down there.

"morning " Ron said barely looking up for his pancakes, when she said down, rolling her eyes she turned to Ginny wich looked a little uncomfortable " everythings all right? " she asked with a concened look, starting to fill up her plate.  
" sure no biggie, ill tell you about it when were done eating "

"sure" hermione nodded and started eating.

x~~x

"That granger sure has grown up over the summer " Damian said, when he saw Blaise starring.  
" what? oh well.. yeah a bit i guess, but she will always be Granger so.. " he shruged, looking at damian and then at his food.  
" true true, but the war is over, and all that so.. maybe ill give it a shot?"  
blaise laughed half heartly " good luck, she aint just some girl you can get with your charming ways Daim "

"she aint no girl you would wanna have with you charming ways" Draco said eyeing her in disgust.  
" you know Drake you have got to get over yourself, you cant denie she gotten a hell of a lot hotter and the thing with her being a muggleborn, just dont hold up anymore " Damian spoke.  
" so? i dont care if the war is over, i have my prejudices, and that wont stop, besides if she was the hottes pureblod in the world she would still be Granger, and i truly despise her guts "

a little mubling and shrugging and the boys shuttet up.

x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x

fortunate it was wendesday, and Hermione didn't have class until 3 o clock, so her and ginny had plenty of time to talk.  
They sad under the three at there favorite spot, close to the lake.  
" so was going on Gin' ? " hermione said. " well the thing is, you know how it hadden been all dancing on flowers between me and harry lately? "

" yeaah so? " hermione nodded for her to continue. " well i think we need a break - "  
Hermione gazed in shock " wait im not done! " ginny quickly said " i LOVE harry, you know that, i just thing we both need a little time away for each other to be reminded of that fact.. " Ginny voice turned a little brighter when she spoke again " so thats why ive been flirting a little with this other guy, and you know, i think hes flirting back "  
there spred a pink shade over ginny face as she smiled.  
and even thoug Hermione was a little disapointet, Ginny was her best friends so she choose not to be angry. " then tell me.. who is it? "

**see? something diffinetly starting :) please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so far none review, but i have also postet this on same day. but please let me know if i should continue writing or if this just isn't something im good ad :) **

" Ginny " Hermione said shocked and covered her mouth. " oh 'mione hes really not that bad, ones you get to know him, and im not saying that im in to him, just that i might be.. you know at some point "  
" But you DONT know him, we have been back on school grounds a little over a week, how can you possible? "  
" oh cut it out Hermione! just because it took you and Ron half a decade to finaly get together, that rule doesn't fit on me "  
" BUT HES MALFOY FOR HEAVEN SAKE! "

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

"WHAT? you are allowed to fool around with that little weasley girl, and i am not even allowed to say that Hermione is hot? " Blaise shoutet in the common room.

with a very cold and calm voice Draco responded " i never said you weren't allowed to say that, just that i really dont share the same opion, and im not fooling around with her, shes hitting on me and i am letting her, because if you hadn't notice, she happens to be the girlfriend of scarhead, and il never pas up an opportunity to mess with his head "

"well when you put it that way.. " Blaise rolled hes eyes, in a defeating way.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Ginny left the room, leaving a hurt Harry behind. " cheer up mate, she'll come back i know she will " Ron said, padding his back.  
Harry shrugged and trew himself down on the couch.  
" i dunno Ron, what if she goes of falling in love in some one else?"

" noo, she wont. trust me.. "

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

"Okay Malfoy get down here! " Hermione was standing in there shared dorm yelling from the top of her lungs.  
" jeez Granger, what with you " Draco said walking down the stairs, scrathing is head and only wearing boxer, he had apperently been sleeping.  
Hermione obivisly didn't mind, she had seen a bare chest before. " Ginny? really Malfoy?"  
she looked at him so dissapointet and it dawned for him what she was talking about.

" a bit jealous there Granger? " he said, knowing that it would pis her of. to his surprise it didnt'  
" you dont get it do you? people actually have feellings " he was about to answer, when she stopped him, raising her hand  
" just dont hurt her, okay? " she looked a little beggin, and Draco wasn't sure if she was pleading to him " okay " he answered completly civil and it surpriced the both of them. they then exchange a glance " thanks " Hermione broke the silent, smiled and then went past him to her room.

_' did i just aggre to treat weslette good, in a civil conversation with Granger? has the world gone completly mad!.. ' _he sighed and went to his next class.

she had to admit, it wasn't all bad seing Draco in his boxer, he had a very handsom chest, and she was quite please with the end of their confesseion, but also ekstremly surpriced, that he had agreed in such a polite manner. she shook her head, not wanting to give it another thought, took her books and went to class.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" Anthony " Hermione greated. " Hermione, i was wondering when i would se you around " he smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
" how was your summer? " he asked cherfully, as they walked to class " not bad, and yours? "  
she then answered " exccelent, thank you very much " he smiled  
" great, i was acctually - " she stopped seing Ron standing at the door to charms, and his head turning rather red, seing Hermione talk to her former boyfriend.

" hey babe " Ron said who was hurrying over to them, and giving her a very rough kiss.  
Hermione pushed him off " jesus Ron, whats with you? " she knew, she could easyli ignore it, and that it would piss him of that she did it now, but she had been rather angry at him, the past few days.

"What? i cant kiss my own 'girlfriend' now" he said putting pressure on girlfriend glaring at Anthony.  
"listen Ron, we were just talk - "Ron interuptet " Shut it Anthony, im not talking to you "  
"Dont talk to him like that, he has done nothing wrong!" Hermione pushed in.  
" oh so now you protecting him " Ron said with an angry voice. " im not protecting anyone im just trying to be fair! be reasonable Ron"

" I AM REASONABLE, its you whom just because, you suddenly are getting boys attention, you act like such a slut-because they finally see, what i have always seen? you dont see the looks they give you, or here what they say about you, its sickening, im tired of you acting like some little hussy, I liked you before you were pretty, and im starting to not know why!"  
people around them had slowly turned to see, and harry was on his way over.  
" great Ronald, very mature " Hermiones head had turned a deep shade of red, and her eyes were about to over flow with tears, when she turned on her heel and ran.

"GREAT RON, look what you did!" Ginny smashed him in the head with her books and ran of after Hermione.

The rest of the day Hermione stayed in her dorm crying and, to help her set the mood, was the rain outside.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Draco had turned in late that night, because he had heard about the news from Ginny, tinking she needed some space, he waitet til he was sure she was gone to bed, to get back from head boy duties. he told himself it was because, he didn't wanna hear her stupid sad love songs and listening to her crying her heart out.

plese review :)

- awesomeness


	6. Chapter 6

**So back with another one, i haven't read it through, but im pretty sure, its alot better then the previous ones, except its missing some Draco :) **

the following day Hermione hurt turned to anger, but fortunate for Ron its was Friday, and they didn't share any classes and then the weekend would come, so she would have time to calm down.

Draco watched as Hermione went down the stairs, with red eyes and swollen cheeks.  
" morning Granger " he nodded. She just mutteret something and went to take a cup of the newly ground coffee Draco had made. " Yes you may have a cup of 'MY' coffee, because i feel in a generous mode today, just dont let it become a habit " he spoke cold.  
he knew that is should approach her with care, if he would live to see another day, today, but that didn't me that he would be nice.

she didn't answer and went up the stairs to her room again.  
" you know, you have classes today !" he shoutet after her.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Hermione was sitting at her favorit spot, on the little break they had inbetween classes. when a figure approached her from behind.  
" So i saw yours and Wesleys fight yesterday " Hermione turned to the person.  
" And 'why', are you telling me that? cause as i remember i was there or maybe you just came to rub it in my face " she snapped.  
He was about to burst out something angry, then hesitatet with open mouth.

" no, i happen to think that Weasel was being an complete arse, and was way out of line, in the things he called you, wich was far from true. and i guess i just came to see if you were okay, and i take it you are " he said calmly though a little hurt or was it disappointmen wich crossed his voice and turned to leave.  
" Thank you Theodore, it was a very kind thought " she forced a smile for him, wich he returned and then left.  
even though she had haft to force the smile it had helped on her mood, that the only slytherin boy she found even a little bit decent, had cared, well she wasn't sure he had cared, but he had tried making her feel better, and he indeed succeeded.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" im taking you out tonight! " Ginny said confirming. " no your not .. "  
Hermione replied weak. " oh come on 'Mione, you need to have some fun, live a little, have a couple of drink, AND maybe even fool around with some cute boy "  
Hermione looked offended " Please Ginny, we aren't even broken up, so quite it "  
she wasn't angry, cause she new how Ginny was, but she also wasn't gonna let Ginny think that it was the same Hermione was, cause she really wasn't

"well okay, then lets make a girls night out, okay? " she smiled sincere and before Hermione had a change to answer she continued  
" we'll bring Luna? and the Patils? well Padma, i dont really care much for Parvati " she statet. " and Hannah, and maybe even Susan Bones? its gonna be awesome, what do you say? " Hermione shrugged " Sure okay, but then we should probably invite Mandy Brocklehurst her and Susan i think, is best friends "

"that so typical you Hermione, thinking about that, when we should be thinking about you " Ginny shook her head grinning " But ofcourse, everyone can come " she smiled wide and raised from the chair.  
" now go figure out what you are wearing and meet me at the great hall in half an hour, i will inform the girls and i see you there " she kissed her forhead and ran off.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

_' oh that will haft to do.. ' _she said starring at her best jeans and a ordinary black tank top wich she had laid across her bed. she smiled satisfied and went down to the great hall.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

" Hey honey " Ginny said smiling " im starving lets eat " she said as she grabbed her hand and hurried to the table and sat down farthest away from Ron.

While eating Ginny couldn't help noticing Blaise Zabini constantly looking at Hermione.  
" Okay, dont look now, But Zabini is totally checking you out " Hermione let out a chukle  
" oh please Ginny, dont be silly. Its Blaise we're talking about, arrogant, mudblod hating, slytherin Blaise and as much as i hate to say it attractive, charming and he can have every girl he desires Blaise " she said while taking another potato " these a terrific " she added.

"every girl, even you? " Ginny said Challegin " Merlin, i swear Ginny, if you aren't stopping, you can forget about me comming tonight, i have already agreed upon so much, so stop trying to pair me with any man you see! " she said while her voice rose to almost yelling.

" oh well " Ginny said shrugging a tad blown away, and stuck her fork into her steak repetitive. " about tonight, i know what ever you have picked out, it isn't gonna work, so i brougth some of my clothes, and we're getting ready in your dorm"  
Hermione responded surprised and confused " er.. sure okay, i guess " Ginny smiled.

"oh and what did the girls say? " Hermione asked.  
"well, Luna is a definitly show, along with Hannah and Susan. Padma comes if Parvati agrees - wich is just great - " she added sarcastic " Mandy is comming and she is bringing Melinda Bobbin and Demelza Robins, so that should be really great right? "

" yeah, that sound great " she said uncaring, her eyes had wandered over at Ron.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

"Really Hermione? " Ginny said " i knew it wouldn't work, great im always a step a head of you " Hermione let out a short laugh _' if you say so.. ' _

"it doesn't matter, i have got none speciel either " Luna said looking out the window.  
"Jeez, im gonna take care off both of you, i just hope the others isn't having the same problem " Ginny sighed.

" when are they comming anyway? " Hermione looked up some clothes she had been going through.

" they'll come over here after getting ready different places, Hannah with the Patils. And Susan, Mandy, Demelza and Melinda together, then i have a welcome drink with to all of us, and we'll be off " Ginny said, while trying to do something with Lunas hair.  
"okay, i know exactly what im gonna do with you. " Ginny said to Luna.

**ones again i'll ask you to please review, i dont know if anyone likes it so please, let me know how i am doing :) **

**- awesomeness -.- **


End file.
